I can't live without you
by vampiregirl001
Summary: Prue just lost Andy when something unexpected happens my first fan fic. be nice plz review!
1. Chapter 1

I can't live without you

Chapter 1

One month ago…

"Andy Andy, you can't be dead no.. " Prue said sobbing

"Prue I'm so sorry he died to save us" piper said to comfort her sister.

"Yeah I know but he needed to stay alive I need him piper.. " Prue said. "If I may ask prue, but why do you need him?" phoebe asked .Prue ran up to her room ( locking the door ) and cried her eyes out.

"Poor prue " piper said feeling her sisters pain

"What I say ?" phoebe said to piper, as piper giving her sister a glare "what?"

In prue's room…

"Oh andy why did you have to go I need you… we need you " placing her hand on her stomach . " I can't live without you " prue said falling asleep.

AN: yeah yeah I know super short chapter but I will update soon "im not like those ppl who don't update soon " it's my first fanfic so be nice and plz review


	2. Chapter 2

I can't live without you

Chapter 2

One month later…

Piper was making pancakes down in the kitchen, phoebe went to work early. Prue walked down the stairs of the haliwell manor . "Morning sleepy head, hungry? " piper said to her sister.

"No thanks " prue said "Not even coffee? "

"No"

"What's the matter with you you haven eaten in 3 days ?"

"I don't think you'll believe me"

"Try me"

"Well.. I'm pregnant "

"What? Who's the father?"

Prue went quiet for a minute.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry"

"Does phoebe know? " piper asked. "Well no can you tell her ,I got to go im late for a doctors appointment ok thanks". Prue walked out the door .

At the doctor's office…

"Ms. Haliwell " the nurse called

Prue followed her to the room. "The doctor will be with you shortly " the said wile she walked out.

"Hello ms. Haliwell "

The doctor set up the ultrasound…..

"Hmm.."

"What is it" prue said in her worried tone

-


	3. Chapter 3

I can't live without you

Chapter 3

"Nope I'm sorry both babies will be fine " the doctor said to prue

"What did you say babies " prue asked

"Twins your having twins, would you like to know what your having? "

"Um.. ok "

"By the looks of it your having two health girls "

" oh thank you doctor "

after the doctors appointment…

" honey I just found out congrats " phoebe said . " well you will be even more surprised..

" what tell us " piper asked

" well I'm.. well have twins"

"Really! " piper & phoebe shouted in unison

" what are you having? " piper asked

" two girls "

"you mean I'm going to get two nieces? " " yes phoebe "

at that very moment a demon attacked. Prue tried to use her powers on the demon but all it did was send her flying in the wall. All the sudden prue felt a flutter in her stomach and the demon frozen.

" prue how did you do that " phoebe asked getting up

" I don't know I think it was.."

" no.." piper said surprised

an: if you have any ideas or suggestions review me please


	4. Chapter 4

I can't live without you

Chapter 4

"Prue you don't think.." pipersaid to her sister confused

At that moment grams appeared.

" grams! " the sisters said in unison. " what are you doing here " phoebe asked

At that moment prue orbed to the bathroom to throw up. Piper and phoebe had shocked looks on their faces. After a few minutes prue orbed back in the hallway.

" prue how did you do that how can you orb! " phoebe said

" maybe I can explain " grams said

" before andy died he was a whitelighter " grams explained

" so my kids can orb?"

" they will be hard to catch for nap time" piper said laughing

" yeah and you'll catch them" prue said

" ok back to the subject continue grams " phoebe said trying to listen

" and one more thing before I go, your kids will be the chosen ones naturally they will very power full.." grams said leaving.

" ok.." phoebe said after grams left

AN: this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer and thank you for the review


	5. Chapter 5

I can't live without you

Chapter 5

AN: ok thanks moonfire for the tip. Now I'll be skipping ahead a few months now prue is 7 and a half months pregnant. People if you want more stuff in here review me!

Prue looked in the mirror "I'm so fat!" prue said angrily while staring at the reflection of her 7and a half month pregnant belly, she is twice as big as a normal pregnancy, prue's not happy about that . It's been 4 months since prue been to the " normal " doctor piper and phoebe are going to be midwives, evrn tho prue still said to have a hospital birth . Prue went to the kitchen. .

" morning piper morning phoebe " prue said while she was grabing the sardines, chocolate , cheese dip , and whip cream .After she put that together her sisters just staredt at prue as she ate the sardines. " oh come on prue that's gross!" phoebe said to her sister.

" hey say that to your nieces " prue said as she rubbed her fat belly

At that moment a glow of blue and gold orbs appeared.

" hi "

" who are you ?" piper asked

" I'm from the future" the girl said

An: I now I now short chapter but I want to leave a cliffhanger

But I will update soon belive me I write a chapter a day so don't worry


	6. Chapter 6

I can't live without you

Chapter 6

" the future your from the future? " piper asked the girl

" yes I'm from the future for one reason, to save piper" the girl said

" why what will happen to piper? " prue asked worried. " in 3,2,1.." the girl counted .

At that moment a swarm of demons attack the sisters. Prue tried to fend off all the demons but it did not work. A demon went behind piper and stabed her in the stomach. Then the girl the girl yelled " enough! " then all the demons exploded.

" my work here is done " then the girl disappeared.

AN: yes this chapter is so short and not that fun but now I don't want the future girl in the story any more . after I post this the next chapter will be up.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't live without you

Chapter 7

An: ok now I'm bringing in Leo for all you piper/Leo fans out there. The Elders are ok with them getting married and Piper is already getting the wedding prep. Done.

On this day the sisters where getting ready for the twins. They headed for babies-R-us. Prue sent her sisters on a hunt for items like diapers and such. But piper and phoebe had plans for a baby shower, at the house Leo was seating up for a magical baby shower while piper and phoebe took prue shopping till the baby shower ( all prue knows is it a normal day ). At 3:00 piper and phoebe dragged prue back to the manor. Prue's car drove up to the manor.

"Prue just get in the house " phoebe said while prue was trying to grab all the bags.

Piper just told prue to leave the bags.

"Fine I'll get it later " prue said

Piper and phoebe already headed in. Prue walked in the manor.

"Surprise! " Everyone shouted

"What is this? " said a little shocked

"A baby shower we had Leo set up while we took you shopping and the best part it's a magical baby shower so we can use are powers. " phoebe said

A few minutes later it was time to open the gifts. All the witches, and magical creatures went to the living room. Piper almost stepped on a fairy that was flying to close to the ground.

Prue opened about 100 gifts, but 1 was a special gift.

"Prue you got one more gift " Leo said pointing up stairs

Prue slowly walked up stairs with piper leo and phoebe behind her.

Prue walked to the room that they will put the twins. Prue was shocked of the room, it was just like she wanted it and the room was fully furnished. Prue started to cry.

"Who did this? " prue asked

"Andy " piper said

The theme was based in the sky, the walls covered in clouds. There was a small plaque on the wall made of gold and covered in diamonds. It said..

Dear Girls,

All your lives your going to be loved. Your mom loves you, your aunts love you, and I love you. I'm sorry I can't be there for you first steps, words or your lives. Remember we all love you very much.

Love,

Daddy

Prue cried as she sat down in the rocking chair. Leo left orbed out to give the sisters alone time. Piper and Phoebe sat near prue to comfort her.


End file.
